Unknown Sisters
by unknown777
Summary: What would happen if Raven and Jinx were somehow sisters but just never knew it. Also its a little bit of Rob x Rae, BB x Rae, and Kid Flash x Jinx.
1. Chapter 1

**LOOK EVERYONE WHO CALLED MY STORY WEIRD OR DUMB YOUR ALL IDIOTS 'CAUSE YOUR ALL LUCKY I CHANGED IT TO MAKE MORE SENSE AND AGAIN YOU'RE STUPID !:(**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bad luck Raven

Jump city was as normal as it usually was. But at the tower it was mostly the same as always. Cyborg couldn't find the remote, Beast boy was helping Cyborg, Starfire was being her usual enjoyable bugging people self, Robin was listening to the loud radio. and raven was reading but since robin had the stereo up too loud Raven just was just trying to ignore it.

Just when Cyborg finally found the remote there was a crime to be ended. The titans all stopped what they were doing and went to where the evil villain strikes.

Their stood Jinx in the parking lot doing one of her unlucky evil tricks along with Gizmo and Mammoth. Also robin yelled really loudly as he always did. "TITANS GO!"

Everybody sprung into action until they got tackled to the floor. Jinx's power was way too powerful for the titans. "Hey where'd Jinx get those moves from?" Beast boy wondered.

"Don't know, but wherever she got them they must have something to do with that new necklace she has."

"Isn't that the same exact necklace that belonged to the museum?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah i thought the Kid Flash stopped her f..." Starfire asked flying up using her tamaranien star bolts

Everyone screamed as they rolled over on the hard hot Blacktop. Dodging the fast electric bolt. Beast boy yelled "What are we supposed to do now, Aahh..." deep breathing filled the dusty air.

While no one was watching Raven flew up to Jinx and used a mysterious telekinetic new power she never had used before. Also she said different words this time.  
"Azarath ruseedias endos!"

Which totally wiped Gizmo and Mammoth out. Actually it wiped everyone out."

"You think you can just do that. AWAKEN!" Jinx yelled so loud i bet even Gotham city could've heard it.

"You hypnotized them why am i not surprised"

"Because, your fainted."

Everything in Ravens sight just faded to black as she fell down. Next Slade and Trigon appeared out of nowhere and they both made Jinx faint. Now they took Raven and Jinx to Trigon's fiery deathly lair.

lied both of them down in the fire and raven got more powerful and Jinx got the same amount of power raven had. "There, that should make thing much more easier." Slade said.


	2. Chapter 2

The theme song

When there's trouble

you know who to call

Teen Titans!

From their tower

They can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil

on the attack

You can rest knowing

they got your back

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans, go!

With their superpowers, they unite

Teen Titans!

Never met a villain that they liked

Teen Titans!

They've got the bad guys

on the run

They'll never stop

till the job gets done

Cause when the world is losing all control

Teen Titans, go!

Teen Titans, go!

If your heart is black

you'd better watch out

You cannot escape the team

When they catch you

there won't be any doubt

you've been beaten by the team

T-e-e-n

T-i-t

a-n-s

Teen

Titans

Let's go! (repeat 4x)

When there's trouble

you know who to call

Teen Titans!

From their tower

They can see it all

Teen Titans!

When there's evil

on the attack

You can rest knowing

they got your back

Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

Teen Titans, go!

1, 2, 3, 4, go!

Teen Titans!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay if any of you were kind of wondering why** **was all Bold was because whenever its Bold that means Robin and BB are talking at the same time. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Where's Raven and Jinx!?**

At the Tower

Their was so many questions to be answered.

"I can't believe _I _fainted first hypnotism now this!"

"Calm down Beast Boy we'll find her."

"But what if the hives got her and maybe villain Jinx?" Starfire asked

"Aww great not the hive!"

"BB! SHUT UP and i thought you said you didn't like her."

"I did, now why not we go to the Hive Academy."

"No we're just gonna split up. Cyborg..."

"Robin, how many times do i have to tell you I HATE SPLITTING UP!"

"Beast Boy we're spitting up in groups." Robin said as if trying to calm him down.

Beast boy replied sort of sounded like catching his breath while whispering loudly, "Okay."

Robin saying his plan to the other titans: "Now..."

at the Hive

there stood Cyborg and Beast Boy wearing the same exact ring in deception (except in this brother blood didn't notice him) just so they would fit in.

"Okay where is she!"

"Cyborg or stone whispered "Uh BB, lay low on the teen titan voice."

"Sorry."

Everyone were just staring as if they were crazy. "Um, He means Jinx's prisoner."

"Oh her... Raven was it. Jainx lost tha faght and we thaught Jainx aither dad, er tha taitans took her." Billy numerous said

Beast Boy as he was acting badly "Okay then lets go now stone."

"Okay."

When they got out of the Hive by using the entrance. Cyborg raised up his hand a little. Then contacted robin "Yo rob she's not at the Hive but we did get some info: they thought we had Jinx 'cause she lost the battle. While we thought almost the same thing except it was Raven."

"Yeah Stafire and i couldn't find her either, and..."

"Oh where could friend Raven be?"

Robin nodded his head after Star asked that.

in the main room

"**Ugh!**" yelled BB & Rob.

Beast boy started. "OKAY THIS COULD ONLY MEAN ONE THING..."

"**SLADE!**"

Robin ran to the clue room and Cyborg and Starfire went to their rooms. While Beast Boy was left alone he started walking toward his room until he until he caught sight of Ravens, walked inside and looked around. "Raven, where'd you go?"


End file.
